galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Zoeticite
HP/Inch: 90 (Weapons and armor made of Zoeticite have three times the normal amount of hit points). ; Hardness: 40; Cost 14,000/lbs however most of the world can't use Zoeticite so it costs slightly more (40%) than steel for already made items. Otherwise its mostly worthless rock. Zoeticite is an extremely rare substance that is grown, rather than made, by the ancient Eldathi. It is crystallized zoetic energy, formed from soul-stuff, more commonly known as ectoplasm. The substance is pale white, but is commonly painted vibrant colors in artistic fashion. Items crafted by zoeticite are flowing and intricate works of art. They have rounded edges and many curves where other items might be straight. Zoeticite is extremely light and items crafted using it weigh only half as much as similar items. When crafting with zoeticite, it is grown into the desired shape. If there are any electronics involved, they are typically built first and the crystalline structure is grown around the parts. Even much of the moving and mechanical pieces of an item are grown out of zeoticite. Zoeticite also has special properties very unique to it. First, it is easily manipulated by emotion. Emotion magic, when cast on the object and the save is failed, will deal damage to the object equal to the spell level, bypassing all hardness. It is also strong emotion that is used to manipulate it and craft it into usable items. Crafting In order to craft zoeticite items, one must cast the conjure zoeticite spell. There are other ways to create zoeticite, but these other ways are more difficult to manipulate the crystal. Spells and abilities that conjure permanent ectoplasm to create items can be used to craft zoeticite, albeit with a +10 modifier to the craft DC. Crafting zoetic items requires a craft DC equal to the normal DC for the item +5. It also requires a sense motive or perception check equal to the craft DC. Finally, crafting zoeticite requires the ability to sense emotion, which Eldathi can do. There are some spells that can be used to manipulate the crystal. Weapons All weapons can be made with zoeticite. It can be sharpened, rounded, curved, straight, or grown into any desired shape. Due to the way it is grown, zoeticite weapons are all one solid piece and can not be taken apart in most cases. Weapons crafted out of zeoticite are extremely light, weighing only a quarter of what other weapons weigh. Due to the fine crystalline structure, edged weapons crafted out of zoeticite have their threat range doubled, as if it were a keen weapon. However, abilities such as keen and improved critical will stack with zoeticite weapons. Armor All armor that uses hard materials can be made out of zoeticite. For example, scale mail, breast plate, and others can be made, but hide, leather, and padded armor cannot. Armor crafted using zoeticite is extremely light and flexible, but also tough. The armor weighs a quarter of what it would normally weigh and reduces the armor type by two steps, heavy becomes light. The max Dex is increased by +4 and the check penalty reduced by -4. Zoeticite armor also protects is wearer from emotion-based attacks. This can include spells with the emotion descriptor and any ability that mimics an emotion spell, or creates an emotional affect. The armor provides a +4 bonus to saves vs. emotion magic. If a save is successful, it deals damage to the armor equal to the spell level and bypasses all damage reduction. Zoetic Constructs Zoeticite can be used to craft constructs, as well. A zoetic construct is the same as the base construct except it has a hardness of 40 and three times the normal amount of hit points. The construct can also house the soul of a mortal that was placed within the zoetic crystalline structure. A soul that is within a zoetic construct retains all knowledge he had in life. The creature uses the physical stats and abilities of the construct but maintains its mental stats, skills, feats, and class abilities. Other Items Zoeticite can also be used to hold souls. Using sufficient amount of zoeticite equal to the gold cost of the equivalent gem, zoeticite crystals can be used to trap souls via such spells like trap the soul or magic jar.